


小孩儿（博君一肖）（三）

by lijingbai



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijingbai/pseuds/lijingbai





	小孩儿（博君一肖）（三）

** **小孩儿（三）** **

肖战都不知道自己是怎么回到小洋楼的，掏钥匙开门的时候他腿都在打抖，软的有些站不稳，王一博贴着他的背狠狠掐着他的腰，埋在他脖子那亲，投入又迷醉，显然快忍不住了，一直把他往门上顶。

真要命，肖战抖抖索索开了门，直接被王一博推了进去，大门一关上整个人都被王一博抱了起来，直接往墙上压。

王一博把他外套扒了，然后是睡衣，睡衣扣子一时解不开，不过领口宽松，直接被扯着露出肩膀，王一博直接咬了上去，半咬半吻，显然是带着呼之欲出的情欲。

肖战被他死死压在墙上，不适地动了动，可挣脱不开，只听到身后的王一博脱衣服的声响，他手脚很快，进门没一会，两人身上就光剩下贴身的衣物了，肖战都能感觉到王一博硬硬烫烫顶着他，快速眨着眼睛，终于回了一点精神，磕磕巴巴地开口。

“一搏，你...等下...”

“等什么？”王一博把人翻过来，扣着肖战的脖子凑过去亲他，挺直的鼻梁死死抵着肖战的人中，呼出的鼻息都是烫的，回过来的话竟还一板正经，仿佛是真的想问肖战，要他等什么。

他接吻时换气并不顺畅，不知是吻技着实一般，还是太急切控制不住力道，冒着一股子初生牛犊不怕虎的莽撞和架势，亲的用力又密集，肖战都有点应付不过来，被他亲的喘不过气来，更别提说话了。

为了先活命，肖战只得安抚着帮他顺动作，退开一些给彼此换气的间隙，可王一博唇追的很紧，他退开一点，王一博便直接撞过来，含他的嘴唇又用力又紧实，愣是快把肖战亲窒息。

小狼崽喝奶都没这么急切霸道的，肖战腰都被他亲软了。

感觉到肖战快喘不过气来了，王一博终于松开嘴唇，放过他了，可还是贴的他很紧，手摸在他脖子上，时不时咬一下他的嘴唇。

他没有看肖战，却突然哑着低沉的声音说。

“我等不及了。”

“什么？”

“我从昨天憋到现在，憋不住了...”王一博也有些惊讶他们会进展这么快，可是当他亲上肖战的那一刻，他便知道，他再也忍不住了，也不想忍了。

说来的突然，也不尽然，两个人背着所有人一起做这一场旅行，本就充满了暧昧和旖旎的暗示，不是吗？

所以他箱子里才会有那盒东西，天知道他去买的时候，脸有多红，可却没有一丝迟疑，他不知道肖战是抱着什么心态来看待这趟旅行的，他只知道，自己是期望着，发生些什么的。

一起来旅行感情本就容易升温，在这个陌生又美丽的国度，他们制造着只属于两人的、美好的，甚至带点刺激的回忆，或许真的会更进一步，发生些什么，王一博是这么想的，他万万没有想到，会这么快，要怪只怪肖战太温柔太诱人，怪只怪肖战没有把他推开，反而把他抱紧了，所以他能忍住才怪？

“操，你憋尿吗什么憋不住？”肖战脸全红了，无措之下真想打王一博。这两天两人睡一起，肖战其实有点紧张和心慌，想自己胡乱想东想西真有点对不住王一博，没想到王一博竟然也有这个心思，真的要了命了， 他们这种状况下，不擦枪走火才怪。

他们已经擦枪走火了，这会要熄火显然已经来不及了。

“不都是一个地方，我...”王一博一听更忍不住了，手开始往下扯肖战的裤子，又委屈又急切地把肖战往楼上房间推搡，“真的不行了...”

肖战怕他急的在客厅里把他“就地正法”，那太羞耻了，忙带着他往楼上跌跌撞撞走，楼梯上到一半两人差不多脱完了，到房间的时候已经就剩条可怜的底裤了。

肖战被王一博狠狠往床上一推，然后整个人都被压着，大腿内侧已经感觉有个东西在乱插了。

他脸埋在枕头里，羞耻的不敢抬头，其实心里还慌的很。

太突然了，真的太突然了，他真的完全没心理准备。

王一博把他头掰过来，又要亲他，手也在他身上乱摸，摸的肖战一直在打抖，他从来没有做爱做的这么心慌过，中途他企图起身想把王一博翻过去，发挥一点年长几岁有些经验的优势，可王一博力气这会大的惊人，手还比他大一圈，死死抓着他手腕，他根本动都动不了，最后只得认命地瘫在床上，任王一博折腾。

是真的折腾，王一博有点急，可估计是不想弄伤他，还硬忍着，所以吻起来没有章法，咬的他挺疼的。

给他做扩展的时候倒挺耐得住性子，又慢又隐忍，肖战都能感觉出来，他快憋爆炸了。

他想都到这地步，早晚都得挨那顿折腾，便闷声让王一博直接来，王一博真往里顶他又想起什么，乱动起来，让王一博去拿套。

王一博才惊醒，翻身下床去翻床边的箱子，手速极快，几秒钟的时间整个箱子都被他翻的一顿乱，可愣是翻不到。

“内裤袋子下边...”肖战忍不住出声提醒，他拍再翻下去，整个房子都会被王一博翻乱了。

王一博瞬间就找到了，跑回床的时候包装都已经被他拆了，肖战都没看清楚他是怎么做到的，他只下意识瞥了一眼王一博双腿之间，差点“哇”出来，终于明白王一博说他不是小孩儿了是什么意思。

要命，小朋友的小朋友一点都不小，他有些吓到了。

吓到了也没法，箭在弦上不得不发，他阻止不了了。

他只能让王一博慢一点来，王一博倒想慢一点，可肖战都感觉出他快爆炸了，他怎么慢的下来？

做过扩展，插进去倒没有想象中那么难，可是真的紧，又紧又烫，王一博都快疯了，他没狠狠掐着肖战的腰猛力操干足以说明他还有些理智，没疯的彻底。

可饶是王一博不敢乱动，肖战眼眶都已经被逼红了，真的疼，特别疼，不管王一博怎么温柔，都不可能不疼。

王一博也不可能一直不乱动，一直温柔，毕竟是二十出头的年纪，忍到这个地步已经是非常人的自制力了。他觉得是肖战快要了他的命了，命根子都被肖战狠狠“攥”着，魂都快丢了去。他低头看了一眼，发觉全吞进去了，每下都能狠狠顶到底，顶的肖战鼻腔里哼出声来，还委委屈屈地回头看他，眼睛全红着，似乎泪汪汪的，王一博脑子就乱了，压过去把他脖子提起来，一边腰杆用了力气，一边亲他，把肖战的闷哼声全堵在两人嘴里。

“痛~王一博~”肖战把他的吻甩开，趴在床上皱着眉头喊痛，腿肚子都有点抽了筋似的，绷的紧绷绷的，去蹬王一博的腿，他一挺腰，反倒让王一博进的更深，感觉肚子都快被他捅破了，哀叫了一声砸回床上。

王一博才又缓了缓动作，可声音又痛苦又慌乱，还带着点祈求和撒娇。

“哥~你怎么样？”

嘴上问的关切，底下还在一下一下往里顶，肖战真想破口大骂，可王一博都喊他哥了，他这当哥哥的能退缩，能说不行吗？

肖战是真的挺疼，他听见王一博因为舒服倒抽气的声音，忍不住回头看了他一眼，看见他闭着眼睛死死咬着嘴唇忍住呻吟的样子，有些恍惚。

王一博这副表情也太性感了吧？

大概是因为太爽，眉头舒展着微扬起，微闭着的眼睛只看得到睫毛一直在轻轻颤抖，脸上都做出了汗，从额头顺着脸侧滑在下巴上，大概是不想哼出声，不厚不薄的嘴唇抿紧，牙齿用力咬着下唇，明明是清冷略带凌厉的长相，此刻因为享受和投入，情欲倾泻而出，令那张本该禁欲意味的脸性感又诱人。

这辈子能看到几次王一博这副样子啊？肖战腰软塌塌的几乎直不起来，心口也都软塌塌的了，他只能认命地抱着枕头，死死咬着被角，尽力放松身体，被撞的神志昏迷，其实有些后悔，想找个小年轻真是要命。

小年轻精力太好了，肖战都不知道过了多久，王一博才突然加快了速度，低低地叫了一声，没等肖战回过神来，就感觉有什么东西冲了出来，把他体内又狠狠撞了一波。

倒也不疼，就是感觉挺奇妙的。

王一博栽倒在他身上，手下意识挪过来握肖战的手，手指还缠绕着，扣着他的手指还在剧烈地喘息着，身上都是汗，仿佛从水里捞出来的。

没有开空调的房间里其实还有些冷，可或许在情事里荷尔蒙的迸发会让人浑身都滚烫起来，热烘烘的，除了麻麻的痛，肖战能感觉到的，就是热。

王一博显然比他好不到哪里去，贴过来的皮肤全是湿腻腻的，都是汗。

王一博终于缓了点神，打开眼睛去看肖战，见他软软躺着，肩背全是自己亲的红印子，忍不住凑上去，亲了又亲，只是这次是极为温柔的，像是小野兽讨好般地舔舐、安抚。

“别...痒...”这会倒乖巧了，肖战怕痒，终于动了动肩，不让他亲。

“哥...”不让亲肩膀，便凑过去亲肖战的耳朵，王一博低哑的声音里带着压抑不住的兴奋和舒坦，他半亲半咬着肖战的耳朵，直率又坦白地承认，“好爽。”

“你能不能闭嘴？”如果不是不愿意动弹，肖战真想直接捂住他口无遮拦的嘴，不让他胡说。

他当然干的爽，难为肖战都快把被角咬破了，手指都快攥抽筋了。

肖战耳朵敏感，被王一博亲的声音都软软的，这本该恶狠狠的一句话愣是带出了些撒娇的颤音，听的王一博心潮澎湃。

“哥哥...肖战哥哥...”所以他不仅没闭嘴，反而更腻歪了，虽然只是喊了两句，可每个“哥哥”里都透露着还想要的意味，听的肖战头皮发麻，刚缓过来一点的屁股不自觉一抽一抽的。

“不行，我真不行了。”一场下来，肖战都觉得要了老命了，可不敢再来，“我...唔...”

可王一博跟刚开了荤的雏似的，求知欲和探索欲极为旺盛，一次显然满足不了，他凑过去堵肖战抗拒的嘴，把他亲的迷迷糊糊的，边亲边他翻过来，面对面压在他身上，手不老实地在他腿根处摸。

肖战手下去想打开他的手，可晚了一步，直接被他狠狠握住了，整个人激的一弹，死死抓着王一博肩膀皱着眉头呻吟。

被别人摸和被自己摸，完全是两个概念，更何况还是被王一博摸，羞耻度和爽度简直是成正比，肖战克制不住地生出一股罪恶感，可这股罪恶感越重，他硬的越厉害，顶在王一博手心里，任他揉圆搓扁。

王一博开始亲他的嘴角，下巴，脖子，然后往下，去亲他的胸，肖战全身都红透了，本来觉得丢人又羞耻，可王一博亲的他很舒服，很放松。他其实没有很用力，就是边亲边轻轻用牙齿咬，亲到他胸口的时候才张口全含到嘴里吮，肖战不知道是舒服还是痛，嘶嘶地倒抽气，手指插在王一博凌乱的发间，想用力抓又不敢用力，只插着轻轻刮着王一博的头皮。

肖战狠狠咬了咬牙，想王一博从哪儿学来的这招，太折磨人了。他低头去看，发觉王一博一直半仰着脸睁着眼睛在观察他的反应。

他本就生的白嫩，小小的脸其实还残留些婴儿肥，线条圆润又清晰，介于少年和男人之间的年纪有着令人着迷的能力，肖战那个角度看下去，王一博眼神像个小娃娃一样无辜又纯净，可偏偏却做着成年人才会做的色情勾当，含着肖战的胸又吮又咬，专注又认真，令肖战内心天人交战。

真是别嫌年下矮，边那啥，边那啥，肖战此刻只恨自己平时网上冲的太浪，竟连这个东西都知道，这会联想起来，羞耻度爆表。

但真的很舒服，王一博“伺候”的他挺舒服。

见肖战半撩着眼睛，薄薄的眼皮上一片湿润绯红，显然是舒坦极了，王一博才松开口中已经红肿的小东西，继续往下亲，亲到肖战肚脐的时候，肖战才反应剧烈起来，他挺起腰，终于开始推王一博的肩膀。

王一博没管他的抗拒，咬着肖战肚子上软软的肉继续往下，直接往肖战大腿内侧亲，肖战差点弹跳起来，可是身体刚弹起来，又猛然倒抽着气缓缓松了下去，眼神都散着，失了魂一般。

王一博在用力含他，鲜活滚烫的口腔吸的很紧，肖战舒服的脚趾都蜷缩起来，张口大口吸气才让自己没叫出来。

他真的没想到王一博会为他做到这一步，毕竟两人关系刚有突破，按捺不住欲望上床有冲动、本能的成分，还带着些酒精的刺激和怂恿，以后感情深厚了这样做当然无可厚非，可才第一次，第一次亲密接触就做到这一步，肖战十分意外，甚至还有些愤愤地想，王一博是不是以前常干这事，要不怎么一点心理障碍都没，就这么弄他。

那感觉比王一博用手摸强烈一百倍，肖战舒服地都快哭出来了，神情恍惚地什么时候双腿夹着王一博的脑袋都不知道。

他仰起脖颈忍不住呻吟出声，王一博舔他一口他就叫一声，王一博加快速度吞吐他就嗯嗯啊啊地一直叫，最后射的时候还死死扣着王一博脑袋不让他退开，挺腰全射到他嘴里。

他松了力气，瘫着有些失神地看王一博起身找纸巾接吐出来的东西，看他一脸平静云淡风气地擦嘴，看他那么冷静似乎并不在意他射了一嘴的样子，肖战突然莫名来火，想踹他一脚。

王一博刚擦干净嘴腰上就挨了一脚，有些莫名其妙，抓着肖战的脚脖子俯下身问他干嘛踹他。

“难道我这样也弄的你痛吗？”王一博疑惑地看着肖战潮红未退还残留着享受的脸，实在想不明白，刚才肖战反应不要太舒服好吗？

叫出来的声音都发着颤，又满足又娇媚，都把他叫硬了。

“不痛，倒挺熟练的...”肖战被压住了，踹不到他了，哼了一声，都没察觉自己这话说出来有些醋味，“挺有经验的哈？”

“我一直有练啊。”可惜王一博脑瓜子这会没那么机灵，愣是没听出肖战话外的意思，竟还得意上了，一脸骄傲。

肖战十分想把身上的人一巴掌拍飞了去，好在王一博不知是有意还是无意凑到肖战耳边笑。

“发声练习竟然还可以用来做这个，我也是第一次知道。”他是偶像出生，歌手身份本就做过很多口舌方面的练习，后来做演员，又专门去学过台词，刚才几乎都不用刻意，很灵活就做出来了。

肖战才知道他说的练是这个意思，不是他想的那个意思，好在王一博没发现他的心思，要不也挺丢人的。

“你不要...一直压着我...”他爽是爽到了，可是王一博还压着他，他呼吸有点困难，便推他。

“可我硬了...”王一博不肯下去，还把肖战的腿扳开，直截了当地告诉肖战，他还要。

这次进去的特别顺当，肖战都还没得及拒绝，就被王一博插进去，顶的一上一下的。

“操，你...嗯...你戴套...嗯额...没...啊...”王一博的手是神的手吗？什么时候戴的肖战完全没注意到。

“下次你帮我...”王一博没管他的不满，只是咬了他耳朵一口。

这次刚开始，就想着下次，肖战脊椎骨下意识发颤，被王一博这强大的战斗力给吓倒了。

现在小年轻精力这么旺盛的吗？做起来还没完了？

大概是做过了，这次痛觉并没有很强烈，反而有种奇妙的感觉，又涨又酥麻，整个人似乎都被王一博填的满满的，他腰酸软着，一身汗，湿腻腻抱着王一博裸露的脊背有几次感觉自己快要抱不住了。

王一博身上的汗比他还多，在他胸膛上几乎汇流成河，偶尔动作太大，汗珠直接甩到肖战身上，烫的肖战那一小块皮肤不由自主抽搐，引得他全身都颤抖地厉害。

他忍不住伸手摸下去，本想抵着王一博的腰让他慢一点，轻一点，可刚摸上，他就感觉到王一博几块腹肌硬邦邦的，摸上去一块一块分明。

小小年纪，竟然就有腹肌，肖战悄悄往下看了一眼，发觉自己没猜错，真的是八块，一道一道沟十分明显，显然是做不了假的。

之前他迷迷糊糊的，真的没仔细看王一博的身体，这会才发现，他瘦归瘦，该有肌肉的地方一点不少，大概是常年跳舞，自己也十分自律，一直保持着精瘦干练的身材，即便是男人，看到这腹肌，也觉得十分性感。

肖战看着，再一摸，加上王一博孜孜不倦地刺激，竟然又有想硬的念头。

他忍不住挺起了腰背，大腿环挂在王一博腿根上，以一种紧绷受虐的姿势承受着王一博愈来愈猛烈的撞击，脚用力踩在被单上支撑着身体才没被王一博撞塌了去。

绷紧的腰背悬空往上挺几乎都要抽筋了，可因为快感，他情愿这么不舒服。王一博大手摸到他湿腻的腰背上，掐紧用了力往上帮他托了一会，后来似乎也觉得托不住了，便抬手去抽床头的枕头，利落地塞在肖战腰下，又做了一会，另一个枕头也被他“调用”，十分熟练而准确地找到最合适的地方，令肖战可以舒服地放松了身体。

肖战腰背被垫的高高的，十分利于王一博的进入，甚至能轻松顶到极深的地方，肖战手臂环着王一博的肩膀半挂在他身上被顶的忍不住喘叫的间隙，还分神了一秒钟，想王一博到底有没有过这方面经验。

男人的叫床声跟女人是不同的，低低的，压抑的，会被刻意闷在喉咙里，就算叫出来，也混着喘，并不会很大声，可王一博离肖战那么近，哪怕他只是轻轻地叫床，王一博都听得很清楚。

肖战真的很会叫床，刚才王一博就发现了。

虽然刚才肖战一直在喊疼，可他被亲被摸，甚至被他用力顶的时候喘的很厉害，是那种欲望迸发，忍不住动情地喘，虽然他在喊痛，这种喘很轻，可因为王一博贴的太近，他连肖战鼻腔里的气音都听的一清二楚。王一博挺腰撞他的时候，肖战仰头咬着嘴唇喘，喘出的音都发着颤，快要哭叫出来似的，他真的很会叫，而且叫的勾魂摄魄，催情效果简直一流。

叫的王一博根本不舍得射。

他叫的那么好听，只给他一个人听到就好了，王一博突然这么想。

不，也不是突然，王一博其实一直这么想。他无处不在深入骨髓的温柔，他照顾眼睛不舒服的自己及时递过眼药水的贴心，他先跑过来不胜其烦跟他说话的主动，他下意识伸手挡乱转的笛子的担心，他明明很累很困还会陪他说话的宠溺，他望过来专注看着自己时突然绽出的笑，都只给他一个人。

他爱肖战的温柔，又痛恨他温柔过了头，对谁都温柔，他爱肖战的笑，又气极了他对谁都可以笑的那么甜，他想独占的，藏起来的温柔和甜笑，他都独占不了，而此时此刻在他身下辗转呻吟、失神迷醉、被情欲浸透了，骨肉都散出餍足和酥软的肖战，是王一博可以独占的。

想到这，王一博又用了狠劲，直把肖战顶的仰头大口吸气，似乎快要断气了。

“不...不行...”肖战不自觉往上挺着腰，感觉都快被王一博捅射了，叫了一声，掐着王一博的背让他慢一点，“等下...”

“直接射。”王一博看他有点害怕和抗拒的神色，感觉出他是快要射，凑上去狠狠咬了他下唇一口，闷声道，口气颇为强势，不容肖战反驳和拒绝似的。

肖战觉得王一博是疯了，要不怎么能那么弄他？

说是狂乱、粗暴都不为过，精瘦的腰又快又狠，丝毫不给他喘息的机会，一波一波快感密密麻麻如海浪翻滚堆积着，一半翻去了失神的大脑，一半碾去了一塌糊涂的下腹。

肖战先忍不住射了，压着王一博的腹肌把他整个人都抱紧了，大腿抽搐着低着嗓子叫了一声，王一博才缓了动作，抱着轻轻吻他的唇，等他缓过来。

肖战眼神都还是散的，全身都是酥软的，除了高潮后的失魂，他真的有点不确定和迷惑。

其实他一直以为他不会有什么特别强烈的感觉，毕竟之前他除了觉得痛没别的什么感觉，可能王一博会做的很爽，可是他作为被压的那个，纵容王一博的意味及心理上的满足会远远大于身体情欲本身，可事实却是，他刚才竟然被王一博直接操射了，还是极度兴奋、享受、舒服、完全控制不住地被快感逼射了出来。

一时间他都不知道是该感慨王一博技术太好，还是惊讶于他们身体契合度出乎他意料的高。

他不得不承认，他确实经历了一场质量极高的性事，质量高到让他惊讶和不敢相信。

而王一博在这个时候突然加快了动作，显然是要冲刺了，他确实是蛮猛的，肖战绷紧了身体都感觉都点扛不住他的冲撞，如果不是王一博死死用手压住了他的肩膀，固定住他的身体，恐怕他头要被撞到床头上去。他听到王一博压抑不住动情的呻吟声，竟然在这种时候羞红了脸，死死低着头不敢抬头去看此刻王一博是什么表情。

王一博却在缓过来后低头去看他，看肖战水光潋滟的眸中掩不住的慌乱神色，忍不住凑下去亲他晕染着绯红的眼角。

那红如朱红的水彩颜料滴入水中，毫无规则散开，晕染着透出一股情欲、动人的色彩来，不止在嘴角，连细窄的鼻翼，挺翘的鼻尖、沟壑明显的人中，嘴角一片，都是熏出一片红来，欲潮半褪，双唇微张，喘出的气息都是火热的，似乎都在显露着他有多舒服，有多爽，整个人都被干出了汗，甚至下巴上都在滴汗，王一博含住了他的下巴，用力吮掉那颗汗，惹的肖战喉结滚动，喉咙里含含糊糊地喘。

然后喉结又被王一博咬住了，咬着往灼热的口中吸，肖战眼神一荡，险些叫出声来。

他慌忙把人拉起来，在昏暗里去看王一博的脸。

刚才他是不好意思去看的，可这会他却目不转睛地看，想看看这么折磨、挑逗他的人，是不是真的是王一博。

王一博嘴唇都亲肿了，也在喘气，半垂着眼皮，眼皮上都是亮晶晶的汗，在黑暗里那双眼睛是沉醉又专注的，如不知足的饿狼般直直地盯着肖战看，那目光灼热又渴求，想要的意味十分浓烈，甚至在对上肖战目光的时候，不自觉伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，说不清只是太渴，还是在诱惑。

眼前的人不是王一博还能是谁？

“你慢一点嘛...”肖战仰头去帮他舔了舔红肿湿润的唇，感觉他滚烫的手又在不老实地扒拉他的腿，小腹有些条件反射地抽动，实在是有些扛不住了，讨饶地抱着王一博的腰摩挲着，心底是真心想缓缓神，腰好也不带一次就这么放纵的。

“还疼？”王一博还真缓了动作，不过还是黏糊着亲肖战，有点不相信地问，肖战的反应他是知道的，刚才明显不是疼的表现，他一问，肖战本就通红的耳根更是热的快冒气了，熟透了，王一博实在是喜欢看他害羞，狠狠亲了他嘴巴一下，直接压着他膝盖往里顶，这会他倒没有一开始就猛力操干，而是看着肖战的脸，看他被填满时本能地缩了一下然后闭眼咬唇隐忍的脸，都快为他失了魂了。

“哥，你睁眼看看我啊...”

“小王八蛋，你...能不能轻点？”肖战被顶的膝盖都曲起来去夹王一博的腰，咬着牙有点恶狠狠地睁开眼瞪王一博，他都好声好气说让他慢一点，他倒好，不仅不听，还一点慢的意思都没有。

而且在这种时候，他还喊他哥，现在他真是怕了王一博喊他哥了，肖战觉得自个没脸皮做人家哥哥。

被一小弟弟弄的在床上又哭又叫，还觉得舒服的要命，真是丢人。

而某位小朋友显然也没有做弟弟的自觉，勾着肖战的舌头吮咬，硬把他勾的跟着他挺腰迎合，腿也缠了上来。

肖战一边哼哼唧唧地亲人，一边推他的肩膀让他换个套，王一博拱着他，撒着娇让他换，果然下一次是要肖战帮他。

肖战其实挺想骂人的，可是王一博顶的他很舒服，他又不想到时候麻烦，只好认命地动手，换的时候不小心握了一把，粗粗壮壮的，比他想的还要烫，又一次忍不住感慨，以后都不敢再喊王一博是小屁孩了，因为真的一点都不小。

精力倒是跟个小朋友似的，旺盛的很，有使不完的劲，肖战都记不清最后是做了三次还是四次，他是累的直接睡了过去，快天亮的时候才猛然从混乱的思绪和昏睡中惊醒。

他其实睡的有些不好，思绪杂乱，很难放松下来入睡，可体力消耗的太厉害，竟也睡了几个小时，他呆了一会，然后转头去看一旁的王一博。

王一博倒是睡的很沉，平躺着十分老实、安静地睡着，头发虽然有些乱，却仍软软地搭在额头上，乖巧而顺从的模样。

他的睡姿像一个被摆弄好手脚的人偶娃娃，十分可爱，肖战有那么一晃神，实在无法把眼前这个人跟昨晚折腾他的人重合起来。

一想到昨晚，肖战脑子才有些清醒了，开始琢磨这件事。

昨晚王一博跟他表白了，肖战虽然喝了酒，有点醉，但这个事还是记得清楚的。

只不过表白后王一博就一直在亲他，后来回来更是没时间开口说这个事，所以肖战有点把握不准，他们是窗户纸突然被捅穿感觉来了情不自禁先做了，还是确定正式在一起了做了情侣间该做的事。

做了，和在一起，其实很多时候不是那么对等。做了，只代表他们对彼此有冲动，有欲望，机缘巧合下把这种冲动和欲望付诸行动罢了，在一起，可不仅仅上床这么简单。

谈恋爱这回事，可比上床复杂多了。

昨晚也是酒壮怂人胆，肖战是真没考虑那么多，这会把整件事前前后后想了个明白，他其实有一些后悔，想自己当时是不是精虫上脑，才没推开王一博先把话说清楚。他暗骂男人果然都是下半身动物，欲望来了根本顾不及想后果，骂完看着王一博熟睡的模样，又一阵恍惚，忍不住抬手想摸摸他软塌塌的头发。

王一博又是什么心思呢？肖战有点不确定。

他这人心思说简单吧，也直率，熟了以后就知道是有什么说什么，心思没那么多弯弯绕绕，可说复杂，也挺深沉的，年纪轻轻对外十分稳重成熟，很多想法不像是一般这个年纪的小年轻会有的，活的还挺通透的，加上经常冷冷的，一副生人勿进的气场，猛的一看，还有点唬人，看不透他在想什么。

所以王一博是欲望压制不住了想跟他ONS还是真心想跟他在一起，正儿八经谈恋爱，肖战有点把握不准，毕竟王一博真的还年轻，在他这个年纪对爱情和情事热衷和向往是很正常的，可与肖战他们这个年龄段的谨慎和小心翼翼不同的是，这个年纪对于感情的想法也会十分简单，甚至有些轻率，有感觉就在一起，处着不开心了就分手，不会想那么长远，热情来的快，去的也快。

肖战烦的真想把身边睡的香喷喷的人打醒问清楚，可王一博眼睛真的动了一下似乎醒了，他又怂了，忙钻回被窝，闭上眼睛装昏迷。

王一博抓着头发坐起来，脑子浑浑噩噩一片愣是呆坐了一会才清醒，然后掀开被子，看了看自己下半身，又看了看一旁的肖战。

下半身光着，肖战身上也都是青青紫紫的，掩不住的情爱痕迹，他确定好了，他们是真的做了。

不是他幻想的，不是他过去梦里那些光怪陆离的想象。

虽然有些突然，但除了时间比他想象的早了一些，其他都挺顺利，挺好的。

岂止是挺好，简直不要太好。

其实他也没想过这次跟肖战出来，一定会发生点什么，虽然他是做了一点准备，可也是以备不时之需，没肯定一定会用上，可不知道为什么，冥冥之中他就觉得这次他一定要来，他来了，跟肖战似乎才有些什么可能。所以不管碰到什么问题，他这边的，肖战那边的，任何会阻碍这次旅行的问题，他都想尽办法解决了，最终也成功促成了这次旅行。

昨晚也因为是肖战太会亲了，亲他的时候他本就不强的克制力全都被亲没了。

肖战甚至没拒绝自己亲他的脖子和耳朵，这欲望的暗示这么明显他都没有拒绝，让王一博怎么还忍得住？

所以他根本没忍，他才二十二岁，平日里再成熟稳重，在感情这种事上却总是很难掩饰和收敛的，喜欢就是喜欢，他藏不住，特别是剧播出后，他跟肖战频繁的见面接触，相处的时间越长，那种感情越是疯狂滋长，他想压都压不住。

特别是昨晚肖战险些没把他气昏过去，他喝了酒，脑子里热烘烘的，自制力本就松散了许多，又被刺激的冒酸水，心里难受又憋屈，回去后跟肖战躺在一个被窝里，他真的恨不得翻身压过去把肖战给“就地正法”，让他知道敢在外面乱笑乱撩人的后果，可他没敢对肖战来强，也不屑，所以想跑出去让冷风吹吹，冷静冷静。

可肖战却追了出来，当他蹲在草垛后生闷气的时候，其实早就听到肖战一直在喊他，心里有点甜，那点甜那点酸，在他心里翻滚发酵，短短时间内就肆意蓬发，到了一触即发的地步。

如果昨晚没找到他，或许他冷静了一晚上，一切就又会恢复到风平浪静，可肖战找到他了。

肖战太了解他了，简直把握着他所有的软肋，当王一博郁闷又后怕无奈出声的时候，他的心塌了，他知道完了。

这一晚他们总有一个要完了。万幸的是，那个完了的人不是他王一博。

肖战抱紧他回应他吻的时候，王一博心快要跳出胸膛，竟生出了哪怕肖战打他，他都要得到肖战的狠念头。

可肖战没打他，也就做的时候抓了他几把，也不是真的要打他。

肖战越抓他，他还越兴奋，后来要不是肖战都叫累了，实在没力气了，他都想再来一次。

肖战叫的真好听，他以前也偷偷想象过，肖战做爱的时候会有什么反应，会怎么叫，谁能想象到，一脸高冷的酷boy王一博面无表情的背后会是在想这个呢？

可真的经历过，才知道，比他想象的好听一千倍，反应可爱、勾人一万倍。

王一博怎么忍得住？他忍不住，不仅昨晚忍不住，今早起来，看到睡在身旁柔柔软软的肖战，还有点蠢蠢欲动。

他没忍住，凑下去亲了亲肖战的发顶，又怕把他弄醒，亲的还特别轻，亲完直愣愣盯着肖战的脸，目不转睛盯着看，仿佛少看了一眼都不行。

肖战被脸颊上火辣辣的目光刺的装睡装不下去了，想迟早要面对的，他还能一直睡下去不成？便眨眨眼，把眼睛打开了。

他一眼就看到了王一博近在咫尺的脸，大清早美颜冲击下，他有点神志不清，觉得王一博面无表情的脸上竟带些温柔和慈爱是怎么回事？

“哥？”王一博直勾勾地看着肖战，轻轻喊了一句。

现在肖战一听到这个字，双腿就有点抖，后边还一抽一抽的，可不敢让王一博再喊了。

昨晚的事瞬间又浮上了脑海，或许真的喝了些酒有些上头，昨晚两个人真的有些控制不住，完全肆意妄为了，他都这个年纪了，这种事又不是没经历过，本来以为自己挺坦然的，可听见王一博喊他，还甜甜笑着凑上来亲他的嘴角，肖战脸烧的厉害，抬起胳膊挡不让王一博再亲。

“叫...叫P叫？干嘛啊？”他粗生粗气地恼王一博，本来是不想给他什么好脸色，可王一博还在亲他，直把他亲的躲回被子里，声音闷着，听起来竟有些撒娇的意味。

看他这样，王一博心里跟绽烟花似的甜滋滋的，挪过去抱着他，黏糊的不肯松开，大概是早上刚醒，他鼻音很重，还带着几分奶味，可说出口的却全是虎狼之词，能让肖战羞死。

“还痛不痛啊？要不要先洗个澡？我给你去放水...”

“滚蛋王一博，这会猫哭耗子来了，昨晚你怎么不这么听话？”肖战把被子翻开，露出被闷的通红的脸，想把身上的王一博给拍开，气呼呼地骂他假好心。

“昨晚你又没不让我...”王一博咬了下嘴唇，提到昨晚又不说话了，只看着肖战笑。

以前肖战怎么没发现王一博那么爱笑，爱笑就算了，还要粘上来亲人。

缠人的很，以前肖战真没叫错他，真是个烦人的狗崽崽。

“臭死了，没刷牙呢...”肖战一直让王一博滚，一半是害羞，一半是因为有点不适应。

他们以前也一直住过，一起起床，可真没这么亲昵，闷了一晚上汗，还喝了酒，第二天起来身上味道能好闻才怪了，肖战有点不好意思。

王一博不嫌，他自个也嫌。

“不臭。”王一博把鼻子埋下去，往肖战脖子里拱，有点变态地爱闻肖战身体的汗味，“好香。”

肖战很爱出汗，以前王一博就发现了，一起跑行程的时候有时候又要跳舞，又要活动，肖战又常常穿很多，裹的严实，没一会身上就出一身大汗，王一博站在他身边的时候，因为有时候靠的很近，能很明显闻到他身上的汗味，混着衣服上洗衣液残留的香味，其实并不难闻，甚至有时候，他闻着，觉得有一丝丝的奶味，挺好闻的。

他几乎都能想象到，肖战的汗带着他这个人特有的体味从他肌肤底下摇摇欲坠渗出来的样子。

肖战这个人啊，怕也是水做的，汗多，泪多，整个人都是温柔似水，都是柔软的。

不过看肖战闷了一晚上，似乎身上是挺不舒服的，王一博也没继续闹他了，起身去浴室给他放水，让他先洗澡。

“你先洗。”肖战在被窝里赖着不肯起，只是喊。

王一博也是一身汗，臭烘烘的，看肖战似乎还有点不想起来，便先自己冲了。

洗漱完出来肖战还埋在被窝里，王一博想他估计是还想睡一会，便也不喊他了，走到乱七八糟的箱子那开始捡衣服。

肖战才把脑袋从被窝里拔出来，去看王一博。

他就套了件裤子，衣服也没穿，露着大好身材蹲在那收拾，脊背线往下延伸，一直延到随便套着的裤线以下，肖战看直了眼，终于决定先开口。

他把王一博给睡了，是千真万确没法抵赖的，看王一博的态度，也不像是不认真，所以肖战觉得不管怎么样，他得把事说清楚，因为他不想跟王一博不清不楚地干这种事，以后也不想不清不楚地处着。

他毕竟大几岁，这种事情，他来挑明比较好，而且他也真不是拖泥带水的性格，也是真洒脱，心志强硬，要不然当初也不会“高龄”决战娱乐圈，还混下来了，所以就算王一博真没打算认真，他也没打算稀里糊涂地混过去。

“老王。”喊完他又觉得现下这场合这么随便有些不严肃，便又改口补了一句，“王一博。”

“啊？”王一博听见他喊，衣服也不收拾了，站起身走到床边，好奇地看着他。

“把衣服穿好！”肖战被他胸肌腹肌闪到了，咽了咽口水，想美色当前，要冷静，便严肃地让他去穿衣服。

“又不是没看过...”王一博被他严肃的表情吓到了，嘟嚷着还是老老实实地套了件运动外套。

没错，里头真空，外头套运动服，下头还是中短裤，那么随手一身往他身上一穿，还穿出随性帅气的不羁范儿来了。

行吧,王一博穿不穿，穿什么，都是美色，肖战认命了。

“那个...昨晚我们...喝了点酒，是不是都有点醉了？”要命，一开口怎么是这个，肖战一说出口，就感觉王一博脸色一沉，看他的眼神都有点变了。

“不是，我是说，我们刚开始有点醉，后来也还算是清醒的，是吧？”肖战忙整理了下思路，想先别吓着王一博，忙切入正题，“你看，昨晚这事咱们也糊弄不过去了，其实咱们认识也挺久的，时间不短，关系一直还挺好的，对吧？也一直是有什么说什么，王一博，我觉得你真的挺好的，真是特别棒，做什么都做的不错，是挺认真的一人，说实话，有你这个朋友，我还真挺骄傲的...”

“所以你...是想说什么？”王一博挺直了背，居高临下地盯着肖战，见他扯什么朋友关系，又把他一顿夸，有点先扬后抑的意思，心里咯噔一下，想肖战不会是睡了不认，要跑的节奏吧？

“毕竟我大你那么多，出社会也早，经历的也挺多的，实话我以前谈过几次恋爱，不是机缘巧合进了这个圈子，可能现在都结婚了都...”

“我又没嫌你年纪大。”王一博直接打断肖战，抿紧嘴盯着肖战，想他果然是想跑路，把年龄和前女友之类的都摆出来当挡箭牌了。

“可是你真的还小啊...以前吧，我是一直把你当我弟弟看，你这个年纪，还挺...挺容易冲动的，这个社会挺复杂的，没那么简单，有很多事不能真的随心所欲，所以你真的要想想清楚...那个...”肖战咽了咽口水，想自个终于要告白了，怎么跟个小男生告白还有点紧张。

“肖战，你倒是说清楚，谁他妈小？”王一博捏紧拳头，想昨晚上是没把肖战干老实还是怎么的，肖战竟然还说把他当小朋友看，去他妈的弟弟，谁要当他弟弟？

“我不是说你小，我是说你年纪小。”肖战后面那句话还没说出来呢，就被王一博扯远了，愣了一下，忙解释，“所以我要你想清楚啊，以后我可不能再把你当弟弟看，你也别指望咱们还跟以前一样，我不是那种...不认真的人，我真挺较真的...”

昨晚上都干那种事了，想回到以前，那是不可能了。

所以肖战你不仅是要不认账跑路，以后还不打算再见我了？王一博浑身一抖，想肖战真他妈狠啊，也够潇洒的，刚起床衣服都没穿身上印子都没消就开始撇清楚关系，翻脸不认人了？

“所以...你要不要跟我谈恋爱？”肖战看王一博一脸想打人的表情，想他表白的气氛怎么这么凝重，险些都没敢说出口，可这话都到嘴边上了，他也咽不下去了，只得小心翼翼地问。

？？

绕了半天，肖战要说的是这个？

不是想跑路？

半天没听到王一博的回应，他光站在那盯着自己，也不说好，也不说不好，肖战顿时尴尬了，想自己这表白是太没创意被嫌弃了还是怎么的，王一博怎么没反应。

完了，不会不想吧？

要是被王一博拒绝，以后他真没脸再见王一博了。

没那么厚脸皮，也不好意思啊...

正当肖战想着被王一博拒绝他要不要收拾东西提早回去的时候，王一博突然扑上来，死死抱住了他。

不仅被抱住了，还被捧着脸，一口一口亲在脸上。王一博的嘴唇生的不大，却是肉嘟嘟的，亲在脸上又软又用力，不像是情侣间的那种亲法，反倒家里的小孩扑上来讨亲似的。

“你愿意啊？”都在亲他，也看不出哪不愿意了，可肖战还有点糊涂，因为王一博之前的表情完全不像是接受了表白高兴的样子。

“谁跟你说不愿意？我愿意！愿意！”王一博哪能想到肖战是要说这个，昨晚他都说的那么清楚了，虽然没说我爱你之类的，可差不离了，两个人还一直亲，回来还做了，谁能想到他们不是已经在一起了啊，刚才肖战那么严肃，王一博真的有点被吓到了，想万一肖战真不要他，他真的是要发疯。

“你愿意你那么凶瞪我？”

“我以为你睡了要跑...”王一博还在亲他，可没那么密集了，还有点委屈上了。

“我是这种人吗？”

“那你说什么年纪大，什么结婚...”

“我不要跟你说清楚吗？你跟一大六岁的人谈恋爱，你不得想清楚吗？”

“那你还说什么社会复杂，不能随心所欲什么的...”

“我哪说错了？咱们是干什么工作的，能跟普通人恋爱一样招摇吗？我不是怕你...一时冲动吗？”

“我没冲动，你知道的，我想要做什么，就非要做到做好不可。其他人怎么想，怎么看，跟我没关系。”

“是，你酷，你这么酷，还委屈地想哭鼻子呢。”肖战抿着嘴想笑，看王一博撇着嘴委屈地看着他，想他怎么那么可爱。

“谁叫你吓我！”

“谁吓你！”

“你就直接说喜欢我啊，干嘛绕那么大圈？”

“嘿，那你昨晚上怎么不直接说清楚，昨晚说清楚了今天还要我费嘴皮子来说吗？”

昨晚一亲什么都不记得了，王一博哪还想的了那么多，再说行动说明一切，他们都付诸行动了一晚上，难道还要说那么清楚吗？

不过，看样子，是要说清楚的。

“那我现在说，我爱你。”

“哇。”王一博是真的敢，表白一点都不迂回，那么肉麻的三个字他说的理直气壮，毫不扭捏。

“爱你宠你。”王一博捏着肖战的下巴，终于以正式男朋友的身份，亲上了他的双唇...


End file.
